Carrying multiple plant pots is pretty much impossible, other than perhaps two pots at one time, one in each hand. Yet the need to carry multiple pots with one hand often arises, especially for those who are professionals in the plant industry. The present apparatus provides for secure multiple pot carry with one hand.